


【授权翻译】深洞于我思绪中

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 十四岁，对所有的事都无能为力，菲力克斯重新认识到了“奉献”的本质。尤其是他自己的那部分，有关一头肮脏的野兽与一道开裂的伤口。他试图将其修复如初。没有任何人对结果感到满意。或者：菲力克斯与帝弥托利在达斯卡悲剧发生六个月之后见面了。这烂透了。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【授权翻译】深洞于我思绪中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hole in my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557368) by [ruche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruche/pseuds/ruche). 



> 本文为Hole in My Head的授权翻译，感谢原作者Ruche的授权！我翻译得很开心！

作者notes：  
菲力克斯，众所周知的傲娇，对希尔凡恶声恶气地嘟囔：我几乎想给你一个拥抱，只是几乎。（注：英版原作风花雪月中菲力对尔凡抱有憧憬的台词）  
我：噢所以菲力克斯以前是个抱抱熊了？所以菲力克斯以前喜欢抱来抱去就是你的重点吧（按手指关节）  
这篇文章只是我的一个“要是……不就糟透了？”的设想，我想尝试描写“菲力克斯还会表达情感”到“永远地封闭它们”的过渡时期。文章设定在平定叛乱和菲力克斯认定帝弥托利只是一头无药可救的野兽之前那个阶段，他仍然将对方当作自己的朋友，却因为种种理由无法让对方好起来哪怕一点儿。过程很痛苦朋友们但总之就这样吧！  
警告，可能不可靠的创伤康复中的儿童形象，以及另一名儿童对此激烈的反应。我不懂任何跟剑有关的知识。以及，虽然没有非常详细的描写，但如果你对“自愿性”有要求，菲力克斯有一些表现得逼迫而冲动的有关亲密行为的请求。以及，“二手尴尬”就是我的文章招牌。

*  
“帝弥，”菲力克斯叹息道，“你在尝试毁掉一把完美好剑的一百种方法吗？”

另一个男孩抬起眼，被吓了一跳，手的动作僵在了原地。菲力克斯同样停了下来。这些天他总是在最好的朋友的注意力转移到自己身上时感到慌张，陌生的钝感与不确定笼罩了他。而对方引起他神经紧张的方式，只能单纯地用奇异来形容。他摇了摇头，不管不顾地，“你给它上了太多的油，”他生硬地说，从身旁拿起一块擦拭用的布片，“这会把剑柄给泡坏的，你在做什么呀。”

帝弥托利瞥了一眼横放在自己大腿上的金属制物，它闪耀着一种不自然的、滑腻腻的光泽，让他抿紧了嘴，“噢——当然，”他回答，倾前身体，接过对方递来的布，机械地重新投入保养的工作中。他手掌滑动的弧度与节奏令人沉醉其中，而菲力克斯紧盯着，几乎，几乎将在他喉咙里上下梗着的不明硬块给咽了下去（至少在努力尝试，就像他过去六个月所努力的那样）——但在这房间不容打破的寂静氛围里，他害怕对方会听见他吞咽的重重声响。

于是他继续给他自己那把剑的握柄包裹的皮革打蜡，动作粗糙，试图看向帝弥托利以外的任何地方。王子殿下在今早的训练过后一直没有取下他的手甲，金属在油灯下泛着反光。菲力克斯朝窗外看去，王都的城市风景在窗格下徐徐展开。

这是他每次来访菲尔帝亚都会居住其中的房间，他数不清自己与帝弥托利曾多少次一同坐在这里，就像这样，只有他们和他们手中的剑，其余的世界与他们相距甚远。他曾以为这就是宇宙中心应该给人的感觉。

这一点，至少，是不曾有任何改变的。即使有，也仅仅是菲尔帝亚本身的气氛在达斯卡悲剧发生后变得更加凝重陈实罢了。

菲力克斯仍然记得六节前举国哀悼的葬礼，法嘉斯的悲伤蔓延在空气中，缓缓酿造成一场欲来的风雨——以及与那气氛相反地，这一切对他而言有多愚蠢，以及父亲要求他心怀逝去国王的荣耀出席典礼时，他又有多愤怒，因为与此同时王子殿下——他的朋友——还好好地活着，正独自一人忍受折磨，在病房里尖叫大哭着。

在如此多的星期之前，疲惫地抚过自己胡茬的伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵甚至不敢亲自来与他的小儿子好好谈一谈。当对方终于这么做了，罗德利古竟然对他说，在往后的日子里，他应该试着去“安抚王子殿下”。

他的老爹的确是个荒谬的傻瓜。他根本不需要对方来告诉他这些事。要是他真能给帝弥托利提供分毫的安慰，即使是翻山越岭，他也会去往对方身边。

他只是无法那样做。

王子的表现是如此令人费解。无法劝导。没有任何方法能够碰触那已经钻进帝弥托利的身体里又从他的嘴中尖叫喷发，最后悬挂于眼前虚无中的某种东西。仅仅是看着对方那副样子便已经令人心如刀绞，菲力克斯根本说不出哪种更糟——烧伤与绷带，还是那直勾勾的虚无凝视与哭叫的泣音。

帝弥托利无法开口说话，更别提听见别人的声音了，被找到后整整一个星期，他的意识都被淹没在血海之中，等到他终于能将破碎的词语连接成句——好吧，他仍然不在那儿，眼神空无，看不见菲力克斯的存在。菲力克斯回到了伏拉鲁达力乌斯，而那究竟是逃跑还是一种维持尊严的方式，他自己也已经分不清楚了。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯府实际上同样是封闭的堡垒建筑，但至少那是一处宁静的居所。在大宅真正的男主人从先王遗嘱的事务处理中归来之前，菲力克斯能在这里享有绝对的独处。在此之前，他从未如此需要过孤独，而对帝弥托利的思念如今听起来则既是风险又是一种奢侈，他努力不让自己沉迷其中。

现在，离他的父亲又一次请求他出发来陪伴帝弥托利仅仅过了一节，对方向他保证帝弥托利已经好多了。事情确实如此。帝弥托利会对他微笑了，尽管十分罕见，也不如过去的笑容一半明亮。对方会训练，会与他对拼剑术，对方一如既往地弄坏了那些武器。对方在教那个愚昧的达斯卡男孩读写，声音也变得更加深沉——菲力克斯的声音却没有——以及对方剪了头发，现在那些发丝短短地悬挂在他生出折痕的额际。对方看起来长大了，却没有在行为中表现出来。

当菲力克斯终于再一次与帝弥托利面对面，当帝弥托利用他的名字问候他，他想要将自己的双臂使劲挂上对方的脖颈，仅此一次，让帝弥托利成为被过分热情的怀抱狠狠挤压的那个——

然而重逢后尴尬的沉默令菲力克斯窒息，本应搂在对方身上的手臂此刻在身侧刺痛。他仍不愿彻底放弃，即使帝弥托利避开了他的眼神，病恹恹又局促不安，说话时就像有块石头在喉咙里滚动。“菲力克斯，”他开口，这是他们这几节来的第一次对话，“见到你真——真好。”

菲力克斯点了点头，他的嘴唇动了动。他不认为回复同样的话语便能表达出他此刻真实的心声。

一种焦灼的痛苦划过帝弥托利的脸庞，“我，我很抱歉——”

 _我很抱歉我对你喊出了你死去的哥哥的名字_ ，这是他最先想到对方可能会说的话。 _我很抱歉我之前没能与你一同哀悼我们都失去了的东西_ ，这听起来更像是帝弥托利会说的话。但这种希望在胸腔里燃起之后，似乎对方无论说出什么都能让事情好起来。 _我很抱歉我们不得不沉浸在那种恶心的骑士童话里长大，我很抱歉我没有回你的信，我很抱歉之前表现得一直那么奇怪——_

对方却一直没能说下去，沉默无限拉长，仿佛仅仅站在那里便已经用尽全力。菲力克斯渴望听到其余的部分，说他自私也好，因为那对他意义重大，终于，对方终于愿意给他一些有意义的回应了，然而眼前人这幅叫人心生怜悯的模样仍然不断蹂躏着他的思考，直到令他想要转身拔腿就跑。

“我很抱歉，”王子努力将话说出口，“我得告诉你。我必须告诉你。那是我的错——古廉，那是——”

菲力克斯只能瞪着他看。他已经知道古廉为保护帝弥托利而死了；那就是这些天来人们所谈论的全部，“什么？”

“我很抱歉——”帝弥托利垂下了他的头，颤抖着，“我实在很—— _很抱歉。_ ”

什么，难道要他来原谅本就根本没做错什么的帝弥托利吗？

“我，我什么也没能做到——”

“古廉只是做了他该做的事。”菲力克斯本想为自己嗓音里的尖锐发出一声懊恼的抱怨，却感到那只会令气氛更加紧张。他闭上了眼睛，“至少对法嘉斯的人们来说是这样。你还想让我说些什么？”

停顿。伴随着一声急促而紊乱的抽吸，对方的头点了点，然后小声地：“菲力克斯，我向你道歉，我只是想——我觉得我必须告诉你真相。”

不由得又一次凶恶地瞪视对方，菲力克斯咬紧了牙。

 _安抚帝弥托利。_ 他想要这样做的，他想的，他一定不会放弃的——

“我们还是赶紧开始练剑吧。”那时他说——实际上是厉声回答，因为他那会儿没法思考任何其他的东西了。他忽视了帝弥托利双眼逐渐睁大的过程，从他厉声说完那句话的那一刻起，他刻意忽视了那短暂的间隔里所有的任何的迹象，直到对方的剑首次与他的相交。只有相交的剑仍然具备他所熟悉的节奏，这里有一个他仍然能够试着去读懂的帝弥托利。

训练时，帝弥仍然会对导师的指示保持专注。他在身体感到疲倦后也仍然会坚持练习，虽然他会试图隐瞒自己已经疲惫的事实，而每当他赢下一小场对决时便会放松片刻。他对他的马匹太过温柔，而且仍然享受与它长途骑行，只是现在他不再与古廉一同骑马，而是跟菲力克斯的父亲一起。

也许他并不是彻底地变了个人。

他的父亲告诉他，帝弥托利正在康复，他必须对他更温柔一些。菲力克斯想不起来自己活到现在有任何一段时间具备过这种品质，也没有任何人肯花点时间向他展示该怎么做。要是让他转而去与帝弥托利比赛骑马，他只会害得自己的屁股摔在地上，狠狠出尽洋相，所以他根本不打算尝试这种没有意义的玩意儿。

他绝对不会允许自己再给那些宫女投向帝弥托利的同情注视增添笑料了。帝弥托利不需要更沉重的怜悯。

对方似乎总在那些闪烁的目光笼罩中感到羞愧而瑟缩，这令菲力克斯心中燃起一股该死的不知所措的保护欲，令他胸口疼痛。

可帝弥托利即使是被菲力克斯的目光注视也会同样胆怯地缩成一团，而这令菲力克斯想要尖叫。

“你什么时候会回到领地去？”

菲力克斯回过神来看向他，帝弥托利已经将自己擦好的剑放在了一边。菲力克斯本想伸手拿过来好好看一看，最终制止了自己的冲动，仅仅对着王子挑起眉毛。对方没有在看菲力克斯，谢天谢地，然后：

“你想家吗，哪怕一点儿？”帝弥托利提问，转过头，而他要命地在那双蓝眼睛的注视下感到慌乱得无地自容。

答案是——是的，菲力克斯比他以往任何时候都要更想家，但不是为了那座矗立在雪中的大宅。他闭上眼睛，试图将注意力放回对方的第一个问题上。那个答案也是十分明显的：他会待到自己终于能忍受与帝弥托利分别时再离开。难道对方不知道，这世上的所有东西都是围绕着他转动的吗？

这曾经是一个美妙的秘密，一种燃烧爆裂着的想望，菲力克斯愿意为帝弥托利做任何事而对方甚至意识不到这一点。帝弥托利是如此甜美，如此无私，他的美德太过厚重，以至于他不会去想象别人能对他抱有如此庞大深沉的感情。他是如此地沉浸于在自己的道路上向前进步，一步又一步——而菲力克斯曾经热爱着这样的他。

可对方似乎意识不到他对周遭事物的影响，或者他如今知道也并不在乎。刻意的漫不经心或无暇顾及，这令菲力克斯如坐针毡。这刺痛了他。

“我不知道，”菲力克斯回答，声音里有恼怒，“我的父亲决定不了我什么时候离开，时间会取决于我的想法——”

他扫视帝弥托利脸上那副压抑着什么的神色，里头空荡荡的，他的心也为之紧缩。尽管如此，他仍然试着规整平静地表达自己的想法，尽可能地平稳，他不会败给那块卡在他喉咙里的肿块的。

“——而我现在开始觉得有些无聊了。也许我会跑去法嘉斯的西南边，当那些骑士的扈从。”

菲力克斯怜悯自己那副想要看出对方反应里蛛丝马迹的蠢样，在发现自己无法阅读对方时更自我厌恶了：帝弥的肩膀垂了下来，那是呼吸的动作还是他松了一口气？一种感到失望的表现？ _你想要我留在这儿陪你吗，你究竟想要什么？_

“扈从？”帝弥托利问他。

菲力克斯耸了耸肩，又摇摇头，“也许其他地方也会有更值得我去挑战的对手。”

帝弥托利垂下了目光，伸手去拿床边另一把没有擦好的剑。他的声音令人窝火地谨慎，“啊。大概这些天来我没能当好你的剑术练习对象，我对此感到很抱歉。”

菲力克斯努力忽略帝弥托利本应为这件事以外的更多东西道歉的事实。要对帝弥托利温柔。然而他却毫不犹豫地开口：“你变得动作迟钝了是事实，不该在练剑里那么依靠自己的蛮力取胜的。”

古廉以前总是这样说，这是他对帝弥托利的纹章表达惊叹的独特方式。然后菲力克斯便会加入他们的对话，取笑帝弥托利那些被弄坏的长枪、羽毛笔、晚餐用的叉子——菲力克斯又一次闭上眼，将那种涌上来快要传遍全身的颤抖给狠狠踩回原位。他无法阻止哀悼的滚烫痛楚填满他的身体。为什么要提起这个。他想。他简直想掐死他自己。

就算帝弥托利对这些熟悉的语句作出了什么反应，菲力克斯也没能注意到。对方现在已经投入给手中另一把剑上油的工作里，这一把尺寸更大，属于菲力克斯。菲力克斯看着对方，帝弥托利这一次的动作都符合标准，然而他仍然无法感到满意。

“我会更加刻苦地训练的。”帝弥托利向他保证，而菲力克斯知道对方会这么做的，不管他是否在场边监督对方。

“我也是。”菲力克斯回答，但帝弥托利没有任何听见了这句话的迹象。菲力克斯将擦好的剑插回原位，端详花纹精致的剑鞘片刻。仅仅是坐在帝弥托利身边……便令人感觉很好，只要菲力克斯不要把注意力放在对方身上每一处全然不对劲的地方。不幸的是，他并不是会从真相上移开眼神的类型。有什么东西在这些不对劲的部分里朝他咆哮，清晰又震耳欲聋。

“让我猜猜，”菲力克斯说，“你又开始想古廉的事了。”

帝弥托利的脸刷白，即使那个瞬间闪电般划过又逝去了，片刻的恐惧仍然让他的脸看起来比实际上的年纪要大了好几岁。他一直盯着他腿上那把剑边缘上的微弱闪光，来自一旁油灯的照耀。

“我怎么能不想？”帝弥托利喃喃，声音几乎嘶哑，毫无温柔或庄严可言。

“你可以不去想的。”菲力克斯反驳道，“要是连看见一把剑都能引发这些反应， _你只会成为一个蹩脚的国王。”_

这曾经是专属于朋友之间的一种玩笑。他们和希尔凡和英谷莉特。 _要是你抓不住我，要是你爬不上这棵树，要是你滑不过这个结冰的池塘，你只会成为一个蹩脚的国王_ ，如此种种，总是当作一种俏皮话说出口，总是引发他们一阵又一阵的欢笑。可现在房间里只有寂静，而菲力克斯意识到这一次他的话是认真的，急切的，全是事实。他眼前的这幅景象令人气馁而恼火。

菲力克斯不是个伪善者。每一次将剑握在手里时，他也会想起自己的哥哥，可他正在拼命减少这种思念出现的频率。他只是不能被这种事影响，这一切有何意义？没有任何东西能帮他把古廉带回他身边了。

“菲力克斯……”

帝弥托利的声音听起来悲惨而空洞。菲力克斯厌恶其中深不见底的质地，以及它被用来念出自己名字的方式。那里头所有的光芒都已经被夺走了，可菲力克斯仍会毫无理由地被其打动。帝弥托利不是会在重压下立刻彻底垮塌的类型，你只是会看见他背负着那些重量四处徘徊。

“你不知道该怎么停下来。”菲力克斯断定道，尽管他自己对想念的克制也称不上有多成功，自己将剑摆到一边时反倒被类似愤怒或绝望的情感给攥住了。仅仅犹豫了片刻，他让自己坐得离帝弥托利更近了些。

帝弥托利看向地面，嘴里嘟囔着，菲力克斯没有错过语气中被烧焦一般的挫败感，“我没法停下来，菲力克斯，他们不让我……我不能。”

菲力克斯本该动摇的。然而他伸出手，小心地，从帝弥托利的手中拿过了那把大剑。它对现在的他而言太笨重了，于是他用上另一只手一起握稳剑柄。他正在慢慢成长，直至自己能够挥动这把剑，而他毫不怀疑今年之内他就能做到：他全心全意扑在训练上，比任何人都更加刻苦。

这些在此刻都不重要，菲力克斯将没有入鞘的剑放在床上，没有再看第二眼。他对着帝弥托利皱眉，看着他的耳朵，他的脸颊，“你以前告诉过我，剑是用来开辟自己的道路的。”

帝弥托利没有抬起他的头，但菲力克斯能看见他的眉毛拧在了一起，满是困惑。难道菲力克斯说的是斯灵语吗，为什么帝弥托利连自己说过的话看起来都无法理解了？

“但……”他看向菲力克斯，似乎在对方的脸上寻找着什么。这是一段很长的停顿。帝弥托利深思熟虑的目光将菲力克斯一片一片地解构。当他终于决定再次开口时，语句仍然是一段微弱而饱含哀伤的呢喃，尽管声音低沉，却又听起来如此有气无力，“菲力克斯，为什么这一切必须变成现在这个样子？他们应该都在这儿的，我们本该拥有的那个未来。古廉，母亲，父亲，他的随行骑士们……甚至是艾尔……”

即使菲力克斯往后活到百岁，他也永远不可能忘记此刻帝弥托利生硬的嗓音，肩膀微弱的颤抖。他几乎要感到麻木了，真的。“好吧但——但事情不是这样的。”菲力克斯组织自己的语句，挫败感笼罩了他。为什么这一切发生了？帝弥托利说达斯卡的人民与这一切都没有任何关系，但菲力克斯对他的判断并不信任，他知道自回来起帝弥托利的脑子里便一直混乱不堪。

他对政治糟粕并不感兴趣，先不管那个——“这……很重要吗，理由？”他细长带茧的手指抓紧了裤子的布料，“它只是……发生了而已。”

“菲力克斯……”帝弥托利呼出一口气，犹豫却不乏善意地。他们之间那种谨慎的距离感又回来了。“也许你不明白才是最好的。”

“你才是不明白的那一个，”菲力克斯回嘴，绝望感终于来到了他身体能承受的峰值。然后，就像那样，它泄了气一般崩塌四散。他摇了摇头，“哈，那你说我该做些什么呢？”

“你的意思是？”

帝弥托利看向他，此刻对方真真正正地在看他。菲力克斯犹豫着——

“我没法看着你现在这个鬼样子。”他长话短说，掌心里汗湿的皮肤在他的大腿上焦灼地揉搓，一刻不停，“帝弥托利，我——你想让我做些什么？”

没有向他的请求屈服，或者哭泣，或者赛罗司在上该死地去细想这一切，帝弥托利只是神色僵硬地长叹了一声。他站起身，就像他脸上的肌肉不知道该扯出个怎样的表情来。

“我就这么令人不可忍受吗？”他问道。

“不是的——”

“我不能就这样随便忘记——”

“我没有要你直接忘记它，我只是——”

“求你了，我没有什么能——”

“帝弥——”

“菲力克斯，你没有必要勉强自己与我——”

这些话语多么深刻地动摇了他的尊严与骄傲啊，菲力克斯急忙站了起来。

“你没听到我说的吗？我 _想要_ 这样做。”他抓住了帝弥托利的手，紧紧握在那对手甲的外缘上挤压。这触感令人很不舒服——他们两人的手都应该用来握住武器，而不是这种——可帝弥托利没有将自己的手抽出来。

这让菲力克斯终于想起了胜利的滋味儿是什么样的。他的目光直迎那对大大的蓝眼睛，乞求着能够在里头看见一些让他觉得理所应当的熟悉部分。缓慢地，帝弥托利终于放松了下来，手指不再紧攥，眼睑向下拢，他的呼吸声从鼻腔里流泻，又变回那个菲力克斯熟悉的甜美男孩，只是——更悲伤的版本，但——

“是啊……你当然会想要这么做了。”帝弥托利怜爱地接受了他的话，温柔又无所不知又谙熟，几乎像是在提醒他自己某些东西一样。难道他先前不相信这个吗？

无暇留心那个认知渗入皮肤带来的刺痛，菲力克斯更用力地握紧那只覆着盔甲的手，“是的。”他怒气冲冲地强调，想要证明这点。

从以前到现在，他一直很讨厌与帝弥托利争论。在帝弥托利能说出下一个词之前，菲力克斯伸出手扶住了对方的脸。

  
*  
古廉以前曾在问候英谷莉特时亲吻她的额头。他也从来不会拒绝菲力克斯的那些请求：将他抱起来举高，裹在怀里，或者只是一个短暂的拥抱，尽管这些回忆现在只会令菲力克斯感到难为情。古廉也曾在他与希尔凡一起去散步时将手臂挂在对方身上狠狠揉搓那头红发，当古廉对人们敞开心胸时，他总是会给予他们一些东西。

而菲力克斯以前总是紧抓着它们，只是因为他不想失去。

帝弥托利紧抿的粉色嘴唇在悲剧发生前便已经吸引他的注意好一段时间了，尽管现在想起来实在很蠢。菲力克斯的心脏像兔子搏动的腿一般跳得飞快，不顾后果地。他只擅长应对剑术，而不是话语，显然也不擅长应对现在这种时刻。他的手紧紧按住了帝弥托利英俊脸庞的两侧，但去他妈的，他确实非常英俊，还有对方的嘴唇与他的相触并张开时的触感——

他向前倾身闭上了眼睛。一声牙齿磕碰的响动，一阵舌头与舌头的相互挤压，菲力克斯颤抖着在帝弥托利的嘴唇簇拥中漏出一声叹息，不愿放开对方。

他知道古廉从来没有这样亲吻过任何人。他太过正直了，而英谷莉特也还太年轻。

 _我是先做到的那一个，_ 菲力克斯迟钝地思考着， _与帝弥托利……_

这点小小的附加品似乎让这个吻的一切都变得不同了，燥热被鼓励生长，逐渐盖过原本罪恶感占据的部分。这个想法令他身体里的一部分疼痛地绞住了，想到他做了古廉没有做过的事——不曾做过——永远也无法做过——可这是他还活着的证明，他们还活着的证明，而他拼命地将嘴唇朝着帝弥托利的压下，就像他想要将纠缠对方的鬼魂驱逐出这副躯壳般。

他能感受到帝弥脸颊上传来的温暖。对方的呼吸令人不可置信地接近，对方的嘴唇移动着去配合菲力克斯，笨拙，甜美。这很完美，不可逃避。菲力克斯羞愧地察觉他喜欢这个，羞愧地将其中一只手覆盖在帝弥托利冰冷的手甲上。他不在乎了。他试探着将自己的舌头探进对方张开的嘴中，却一点儿也不讨厌这个，

帝弥托利在回吻他。菲力克斯会永远生动鲜明地铭记这一刻。也许是因为被那触感困住了，他没能注意到他们之间的吻逐渐失去了原本的力道。他意识不到帝弥托利推开了他，直到他们又一次面对面站着，而帝弥托利捂着他的嘴。对方的眼中有一种奇怪而疏远的神情，捂住嘴的那只手进而游移到眼睛上盖住了他们，晦暗而动摇，近乎发起抖来。

菲力克斯立刻明白过来，他做错了些什么。

“我什么也尝不出来了。”帝弥托利说道。

“哈？”菲力克斯重重吐出一口气。怒火逐渐遮蔽了他的视野，而他在昏暗的灯光中狠狠瞪着对方，困惑无比。

当然，要是他也能不带味觉地享受这次体验就好了——帝弥开裂的嘴唇间那股轻微的铁锈气息，对方几乎没吃的那块晚餐的肉排残留的余味儿——而他也不觉得自己的嘴会尝起来像皇家的鲜莓或者奶油芝士什么的，但——但这不是这一切的重点。

“什么？”他重复着，更加窝火，手在一旁紧握成了拳头。他宁可帝弥托利打一开始就拒绝他——“帝弥，你到底在说——”

“ _永远不要再这样做了。_ ”帝弥托利要求道，声音低沉而愤怒。他生气的方式是他以前从未用来对待过菲力克斯的，而后者感到他的灵魂被那声明暴烈地紧压，萎缩毁坏至前所未有的程度。他真傻。

然而他仍然是这么傻，站在那儿陷入了震惊无比的该死的沉默，脸颊逐渐涨成了猪肝色。他感到羞愧，因为他做了令帝弥托利不快的事，可他更羞愧于他没能预见这——好吧，任何事，真的。

某处有一股超然强大的预感在提醒他，要是他现在不紧抓住帝弥托利，他将会永远永远地失去他，他便再也不会用那种眼神望向菲力克斯了。

“ _你不能_ 。”帝弥托利紧逼着那个话题，音量弱了下去，却不可撼动地坚持。

“总是如此 _得体_ ——”菲力克斯咬牙切齿地说。

帝弥托利移开了目光，虽然在这之前他也不曾真的认真注视过菲力克斯几眼。他现在看起来过分地沉着镇静，方才神色中闪过的一丝狂野与怒火已无影无踪，只剩下一对玻璃般晶亮的哀痛的双眼，“菲力克斯，我很抱歉。”他叹息着，“我不理解你对我——”

“你是对的，你理解不了。但如果我再听到你说出一句那种哭哭啼啼的道歉——”

“菲力克斯。”帝弥托利艰难地说，而菲力克斯紧紧闭上他的眼睛。在耳畔血液涌流的巨响中，他甚至无法读清他自己的想法。

“这只是一次不谨慎的误判罢了，”菲力克斯听到他自己在说，重新让自己跌坐回床铺上。然后：“这是——我之前——之前与希尔凡在一起鬼混了太久。”

“希尔凡。”帝弥托利模糊地重复着，仿佛他没法将这个名字与拥有它的那个男孩联系起来一般。菲力克斯对自己感到恶心，然后瞪了回去，用尽了每一丝身上的力气让自己的身体不要背叛他的决定。现在他注意到原本卡在自己喉咙里那个肿块似乎涨得更大了，血淋淋又疼痛难忍，于是他用手掌根按住了自己的额头。

“他——总是在说有关亲吻的事。我不知道。可能是种会传染的妄想。那感觉一点儿也没有他所描述的那么好——”

“确实没有。”帝弥托利同意道。他看起来太冷静了。他像那些封冻得彻底的湖泊。他仔细地挑选着自己的用词，尽管没有任何一种能驱散菲力克斯脑海中滚烫的火焰，哪怕一点儿。“但我仍然要——为我的行为道歉。”他飞快地瞥了一眼菲力克斯，后者正小心地维持着面无表情的外壳，于是继续喃喃道，“以及我很好，你不需要为我感到担心。”

“我没在担心。”菲力克斯回答，而他真的不确定自己到底是不是真的这样想。担心，这已经是件无用的事了。

“当然没有。”帝弥托利说，温柔地，又有些难过，“我……我很感激你为我做的全部。”

他其实什么也没能做到，而帝弥托利甚至还要在这一点上撒谎。菲力克斯盯着某个固定的点，命令他身上的每一条肌肉不许发抖，“帝弥托利，”他开口，踌躇地——

“也许你只是太累了，”帝弥托利迅速地提出，“而这就是为什么你……”

“就是这样，”菲力克斯回答，顺着对方的话下了台阶。他确实很累了。“我之前在训练里把自己累坏了因为这里没有任何其他有趣的事。”

也没有任何其他能让他感到 _好过一些_ 的事。

帝弥托利花了点时间组织自己的回答，手不安地揉搓他的胳膊肘，“啊，原来如此，你可以来图书馆加入我和杜笃。”他说，这个邀请听起来充满了勉强，直到他努力绽放出一个极其微弱的笑容，“他最近的学习进步飞快——”

“不了。”菲力克斯回答。帝弥托利看起来一点儿也不惊讶或失望于他的回答。而出于某种无法克制的冲动，菲力克斯继续说，“你在教他阅读那些垃圾一样的骑士故事，不是吗？”

帝弥托利现在看起来有些不安。他在过去与菲力克斯相处的几个小时里一直都在不安或抽离的状态之间徘徊，不是吗？除了那短暂片刻，在菲力克斯将他——之前——

好吧，别提那个了。

“它们是我们用来学习的教材，不是吗？”帝弥托利用与他同样的句式回问。他避开他的眼神。“经典的法嘉斯文学。”

菲力克斯眯起了眼睛，“我一丁点儿兴趣也没有。”

“我能理解。”帝弥托利说，场面话一般地，他的脸上挂着那副像是嘴唇失去了平衡一般的微弱笑容。菲力克斯死死皱着眉头，手揉上自己的脸庞。

“你的表情太奇怪了。”他唐突地说道，愤怒地。他提醒自己不要再去那样盯着帝弥托利的嘴唇看了。再说了，这已经足够痛苦了，在他们一起干了那样尴尬荒唐的事之后。

帝弥托利的笑声迟了好一会儿才进入他的耳朵，音调高昂而不能自制的。对方也抬起手想要揉弄他自己的脸颊，却想起自己的手上还戴着盔甲。他将手缓慢地垂下，又对菲力克斯露出另一个那种不可信的笑容，“啊，那我——我会尽力改掉那个的。”他说，“我很抱——”

“不要再道歉了。”菲力克斯几乎大叫起来。他感觉自己应该罩住自己的耳朵。

帝弥托利的句子停在一半，那停顿将菲力克斯钉在了原地，“好吧，”对方同意了，“我不会的，但菲力克斯，你知道我想要道歉的，对吧？”

菲力克斯并不知道他妈的任何事。他知道帝弥托利的事，容易感到愧疚的对方是个多么多愁善感的人啊，尽管这一切现在都毫无意义了。

“我懂的。”他回答，声音柔和下来。

帝弥托利深有同感地偏了偏他的头，“你累了，”他重复道，在他的两只脚上变换重量的支撑点，看起来不太优雅，“你……你想让我留你一个人休息一会儿吗？”

是的。不要。菲力克斯逐渐意识到，他永远也不可能得到他真正想要的东西了。而且他知道这一点，他早就知道这一点了，可曾经他至少期望有些东西能保留它们原本的模样。

不再可能了。时间无法为古廉倒转，又怎么可能会为菲力克斯停下呢？

“你走吧。”菲力克斯说，耸了耸肩。先前身体里那股发烧般的热度已经消散了，他的心脏也不再跳得像是要蹦出胸腔，他几乎没能听到帝弥托利温柔的回答， _“那么，晚安。谢谢你的陪伴——_ ”他诅咒自己为什么甚至要听见这些。

门关上了。菲力克斯等了半分钟才将手抬起来，按在自己的眼睛上。这真的没有必要。他没有哭。以前发生过这样的事，因此有那么一小会儿他以为自己可能会流出眼泪来，他对自己眼眶空空如也的事实感到一股陌生而空白的惊讶。什么也没有发生，真的，除了仍然在他嘴唇上流连的热度。

那是想象出来的，当然——只是去年有几次他与帝弥托利共享一张床时，他发现他根本没法控制自己，翻动的画面与触感与不可名状的欲望在他的认知里泄漏，而他曾热切地想过，如果我向前挪动，哪怕只是一点儿，我就能——

在那些私密的、愧疚的时刻，他曾好奇帝弥托利是否与他有过同样的想法。他现在知道事情并不是这样的了。他一直有着良好的直觉。

他将自己的头从门的方向转开，注意到那把大剑仍然随意地躺在他的床上。他责备自己没有小心对待这把武器，尽管因为它的重量，独自将它插回鞘内的过程十分麻烦。这仍然是一把很好的剑，很适合用来——用来开辟你前往未来的道路。

那现在他该做些什么呢，去找希尔凡哭诉吗？

他不能。他不会的。

菲力克斯看向窗外夜色中的菲尔帝亚，他知道是时候该长大成人了。

-end-

  
作者后记：  
在写作时我意识到了一些事：  
1.当菲力克斯想亲谁的时候他会直接把人拽住，就像他跟贝蕾丝的S支援一样。  
2.这些情节难道不是完全可以衍生出，如果有人朝菲力克斯提起他对帝弥托利的秘密初恋，他就会立刻发飙的后续吗。  
3.帝弥托利整个人表现得就，很绝望地“你干了这种事是因为你太累了对吧？？？求求你一个字都别再说了。”我简直不敢相信他们俩就得在双方都知道菲力克斯有了这种秘密冲动的前提下装作无事发生地过下去，而且他们肯定都绕了很多疯狂的圈子只是为了不再提到这件事。  
以及，  
帝弥托利，在他们十三年后终于再次亲吻时，努力克制着自己的笑声：这也是……希尔凡的坏影响吗？  
菲力克斯：我真的要杀了你。  
以及我认为我在文章中隐晦地表达了这点，不过说明一下，当菲力克斯首次见到悲剧后的帝弥托利时，对方卧床不起并精神错乱，于是帝弥托利把菲力克斯看成了古廉然后回忆起先前发生的一切，于是看见这一切的菲力克斯直接逃离了菲尔帝亚。  
总有一天我会改掉自己碎碎念太多的毛病的。

译者后记：  
感谢Ruche的授权！这篇真的让我好痛苦又好快乐，童年时期对一切都十分懵懂的两人相互伤害的故事正中我的G点（流泪）她愿意在后记里补一个HE的可能也令我非常感动！感谢阅读，欢迎互动！


End file.
